Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie
Yin Yang Yo! is a live-action-animation-hybrid/action/comedy/science fantasy made-for-television film released by Warner Premiere on Cartoon Network June 2010. The film takes place after the episode Yin Yang Who? This is the first time that characters from Yin Yang Yo! interact with the live-action characters. The plot revolves around Yin and Yang finding themselves transported in our world while helping Master Yo and the WooFoo Army fighting the alliance of Carl and Ferocitus. There, they meet lonely teen named Jeff Baxter(played by Justin Bieber) and his megalomaniac boss Kevin Irons (played by Timothy Guest). While trying to get used to the human world and finding a way to get back home, little do they know that Kevin Irons is planning to take over the world by finding the ancient relic called the Staff of Free Desires. As the plot thickens, Irons strenghtens his ranks by forming an alliance with Ferocitus. And Master Yo and the WooFoo Army must get to the human world to find the siblings and help them expose Irons' dastardly plan to the public before it's too late. PLOT: The film begins with a narrative montage of clips of Yin, Yang, and friends defeating enemies Carl, Night Master, Eradicus, and others. The narrator explains that Yin and Yang have been fighting their enemies and protecting their world for a while, and wondering what will they do next. The narration is put off a bit that something is on the rabbits' minds: finding out that Master Yo is their father, they said they defeated all of their enemies for good and throwing them in bars, and announced that they want to quit WooFoo fighting, find their biological mother, and live normal lives as children. As the narrator continues, he states that Yin and Yang are not the only ones having problems, then we cut to the opening credits, and then, to planet Earth. Meanwhile, on planet Earth, we zoom to a high school somewhere in California. There we meet a wimpy 16-year-old teen Jeff Baxter(Justin Bieber) as we get his backstory of his school days. After that, we see him eyeing his crush Lyra Bridges(Miranda Cosgrove), before being attacked by a gang of bullies. The bullies then wedgie him and hang him up on the school flagpole. With everyone in shock seeing him like that, he is taken to the school counselor explaining that it is not his fault. Lyra sees Jeff, and turns him off. As things get worse, he gets a cheap job that doesn't pay him much. He works as a secretary to his loud-mouthed boss Kevin Irons(Timothy Guest). Something in Irons' mind is to be revealed later. Poor Jeff is not getting much the respect and pay he deserves. More on the way for the plot. Don't edit this page please. Thank you. CREW: Directed by: Bob Boyle, John Fountain Produced by: TBA Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell, Sam Register Screenplay by: Music by: Mike Tavera featuring TBA Studio: Warner Premiere Distributed by: Warner Bros. Pictures Release Date: June 2010 CAST: Justin Bieber as Jeff, the human protagonist, who was constantly bullied and ridiculed, and has a lame job. So Yin and Yang try to help him stand up for himself and gain self-esteem. Miranda Cosgrove as Lyra, Jeff's love interest and straight-A student. Timothy Guest as Kevin Irons, the film's main antagonist. He is Jeff's boss of a ghetto car company he works at. When Ferocitus came to his world, Irons forms a secret alliance with him. He wants to become king because he is sick and tired of how people say how not great he is. When Ferocitus helps Irons find the Staff of Free Desires, little does he know that he is used as a pawn of the plan. When Irons gains the staff's power, he turns on Ferocitus and kills him. Then he assumes his giant monster form. He injures Lena, and the WooFoo warriors destroyed him afterwards. Kevin Michael Richardson as Francis "Frankie" Newman, Irons' left henchman who has a childhood fear of drugs, girls, and exposing nudity to public. He then turns on Irons as his plan takes peak of its shape. Brian Posehn as Arthur "Artie" Coppola, Irons' right henchman, also bit of a hippie, who can be bit of a jerk. He then turns on Irons as his plan takes peak of its shape. Voices: Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Scott McCord as Yang Martin Roach as Master Yo Novie Edwards as Lena Jamie Watson as Carl Dwayne Hill as Roger Jr., Dave Jonathan Wilson as Coop Bill Engvall as Jobeaux Ron Rubin as Boogeyman Fred Tatasciore as Ferocitus Jim Cummings as Kevin Irons' monster form Cameos: Mickey Rooney as Retiree Samuel L. Jackson as Public Speaker Brittney Spears as Herself Don Rickles as Police Chief Quentin Tarantino as Himself Michael Clarke Duncan as African Villager Danny Trejo as Latin Immigrant more to come... HOME VIDEO RELEASE: RECEPTION: Critical Reception: Awards: Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Reboot Category:Made-For-TV Films